The present invention relates to a winding device for producing a flat fibre material blank.
The present invention further relates to a method for producing a fibre material blank.
From the prior art it is known to produce automotive components made of sheet materials. These are machined using forming technology and can thus be adapted to the desired outer contour. After the machining using forming technology, the components have their end geometry.
In recent years, the production of automotive components, in particular automotive structural components, but also automotive outer skin components made of fibre composite material has increasingly established itself. For this purpose, a fibre material is used that is mixed with a matrix resin and brought into the desired shape. This shape is retained by curing the matrix resin. The component obtains its strength and rigidity through the fibres themselves and, in particular, the orientation of the fibres.
However, an automated production of fibre composite material components is not precise due to the use of matrix resin and the fact that the fibre layers and/or fibre orientations partially slip only with increased effort.
In particular, fibre material blanks should be provided, wherein in the production of the fibre material blank as little waste as possible should accrue and at the same time there is a possibility of providing the fibre orientation selectively within the fibre material blank.
A winding device is known from DE 10 2012 101 726 A1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated into this document, in which a fibre strand or fibre roving is wound over a hollow frame. This frame is inserted into a winding device and rotated. Through teeth on the outer side of the frame, it is possible to produce a fibre material blank produced flat only on one side of the frame or, however, through respective pivoting of the fibre strand beyond the outer contour, to produce a fibre material blank produced flat on two sides, both on the front side and on the back side of the frame. It is also possible to provide selectively a winding pattern.
Due to the winding device, this method is, however, limited on the one hand to the substantially circular frame. In addition, the rotational speed and thereby also the winding speed is limited by the drive on the outer side of the frame.